Dragonball Z- Revolution
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: What if Frieza never destroyed Vegeta-sei?  What if the saiya-jins wanted nothing more than to be free of his control?  What if Radditz never came to Chikyuu and fought with his younger brother?  And what if Goku wasn't sent to Chikyuu to destroy it, b
1. Prelude-Hope & Despair

DBZ-R Prelude

__Dragon Ball Z-Revolution

_**Prelude**-Hope & Despair_

My first AU fic! It picks up six years after Dragonball ended. I've added a whole bunch of new characters to the Z senshi. If you want to know who everyone is, go to my [****][1]webpage and read my other fanfiction!

****

Bardock raced through the twisting corridors of the hospital towards the maternity ward. An urgent call from his mate had sent him running out of his lab at top speed. Something was wrong . . . Reaching her room Bardock flung the door open, "Kiichigo!" She looked up from their infant son and jumped from the chair running into his arms.

"Oh, Bardock!"

"Nanda, Kiichigo?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I-it's Kakarott-chan," she forced out.

"What about him?" Bardock was even more worried now, what could be wrong with their son?

"It's his power-level, they tested it today . . . his ki is almost as high as the young prince's was when **he** was born!"

"Nani?! Are you sure?"

"Hai. They tested him several times with different scanners and each time the reading was the same . . ."

Bardock said nothing at first, if his son was this strong . . . "Kiichigo, who has seen the scanner readings?"

"Just the birthing doctor and his nurse, he still thinks the readings are false . . . Oh, Bardock! When they find out the readings are true, Lord Frieza will either take him from us or have him killed!" Kiichigo dissolved into tears as her mate held her and thought. Kakarott looked up at his mother and confused by her sadness, wrapped his tail around her wrist to try and make her feel better.

"Bardock." He turned at the sound of his name, to his surprise it was Zorn, the King's right-hand man. "His majesty requests your presence immediately."

Bardock nodded and turned to his mate, "It will be all-right, Kiichigo." He kissed her cheek and followed Zorn.

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta-Ou chuckled as his five year-old son attempted to pull him onto his back. Chibi-Vegeta growled in frustration, his father was too big for him to move! "Give up?" Chibi-Vegeta just growled again. Anzu-Ouhi came into the room and watched the two, their son was very strong but he wasn't on his father's level yet.

"Okay, you two. Playtime is over . . ." 

Vegeta-Ou stood, chibi-Vegeta still clinging to his neck. "Okaasan!" the boy whined. "Can't we play a little longer . . ?"

"I'm afraid not. You've got your studies and your father has a kingdom to run. Now come on." Vegeta-Ou came over and kissed his mate. She smiled up at him, "The scientist, Bardock is here."

"He is? Good . . ." Chibi-Vegeta dropped down and stood by his mother. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow, okay?" Vegeta-Ou promised his son. Still smiling, Anzu turned and led their son out of the room. Vegeta-Ou shook his head, it was easy to see where their son had gotten his short, compact body from. His mate Anzu wasn't very tall herself. He sighed, at least he was strong, but then again that could be a problem later . . .

"You sent for me sire?" Vegeta-Ou turned to see Bardock standing behind him.

"I did. They scanned your new son's power-level today did they not?"

"Hai."

"Have you seen it?"

"No sire, but my mate told me it seems to be very high."

"It is . . . and we cannot let Frieza find out about him."

"Sire?" Bardock stared at him, was the king saying what he thought he was?

"Can you change the numbers on the scanners without anyone finding out?"

"W-w-well yes, I c-could. But why . . ?"

"Frieza already knows about my son, we can not let him have two children with that much power!"

"Do you think we can hide him long enough to help?" Bardock asked softly.

"Not here," the saiya-jin king looked out one of the windows, "We must send him to a backwater planet, far-enough away that he can grow in strength away from Frieza's attention." Bardock lowered his head, this meant that he and his mate wouldn't be able to see Kakarott for years. But at least he would be free. Vegeta-Ou continued, "If it had been possible, I would have sent my own son away . . ."

Bardock looked up, "But the son of a king is more likely to be missed than the son of a scientist, ne?"

"Exactly. Bardock, I believe our sons are the key to our people's freedom from Frieza's control. We must do everything we can to help them both."

"Hai. I'll get started immediately, sire."

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Kiichigo placed Kakarott into the ship. She kissed his forehead then moved aside so the technicians could finish the launch preparartions. They gave the onboard computer one last check before shutting the door. Radditz watched all of this in frustration, they were sending away his new brother and there was nothing he could do about it. The teenager scowled, his tail lashing furiously. Bardock stood there feeling numb with sorrow, his arm around Kiichigo's shoulder. As the launch door shut and the pod took off, Kiichigo let out a sob and buried her face in Bardock's shoulder. '_Farewell my son, ganbare._'

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakarott growled at the man who approached him, he didn't recognize this old man and couldn't understand a word that he was saying. So when the man reached in to pick him up, Kakarott bit him. Son Gohan yelped and drew back his hand, "Itai! Now why did you do that? I'm not going to hurt you." Kakarott eyed him warily as Gohan tried again, but this time he didn't bite. "That's better, I wonder what you're doing out here all by yourself, hmm?" he paused when he noticed something swinging from side-to-side behind the baby. "You've got a tail! How strange . . . But I don't see a note or anything, so why don't I give you a name?" Gohan looked to the sky thoughtfully, "I know! From now on, your name will be Son Goku!" He looked down at the baby saiya-jin, "What do you think?" Kakarott just scowled at him in response.

December 12, 2000

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.

   [1]: http://members.tripod.com/Jianu/jeanne.htm



	2. Chapter 1-Reunions

__Dragon Ball Z-Revolution

_**Chapter 1**-Reunions_

* * *

"Well Gohan, what do ya think?" Goku chuckled as Gohan stared at the huge crowd of people milling about. The boy could hardly believe that all of these people were here either to compete or just to watch the Budokai.

"Is this where we're gonna fight?"

Goku reached down and ruffled his son's spiky black hair, "You bet!"

Chichi stood next to Goku who put his arm around her. She was holding a bag that contained their fighting gi's and smiling proudly at her husband and son. As the boys went to sign up a familiar voice rang out.

"Oi! Goku-kun! Chichi!" They turned to see an auburn-haired woman waving at them as she headed their way.

"Debra!"

"It's good to see you two again!" Debra exclaimed as she gave them each an exuberant hug.

"It's good to see you too," Chichi said returning the hug. "How are you? And where is Tim and Jianu-chan?"

Debra laughed, "Tim is parking the rental car and Jianu is hiding behind me," Debra turned partway around and Chichi gasped in surprise.

"Debra! When did you have another kid?"

"Oh that's right! You haven't met her yet! Minna, this is Ana, she's two."

"Ossu!" piped the tiny girl, she had auburn-hair and blue-gray eyes just like her mother.

"She's adorable!" Chichi squealed.

"Does she know how ta fight yet?" Goku asked.

"Not yet, Goku-kun. She's just barely old enough, so I'll start training her soon."

Chichi smiled, "You're not the only one who's been expanding your family . . ." Reaching behind her husband Chichi gently pulled their son into view. 

The boy smiled shyly before bowing, "Hajimemashite, Debra-san. Namae wa Son Gohan desu."

Debra smiled happily, "Hajimemashite, Gohan-kun. Are you fighting today too?"

"Hai."

"Gohan's real strong," Goku said proudly.

"Speaking of children who know how to fight . . ." Debra turned around again, "Jianu get out here and say hello. You remember Goku and Chichi don't you?"

"Hai." A little girl with strawberry-blond hair done up in pigtails, and blue-gray eyes stepped out from behind her mother and bowed. "Konnichiwa, minna-san."

"Hayai, Jianu-chan you've gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you," Goku told her.

"Uhn, I'm stronger too."

"You'd better get signed up," Chichi warned them, "It's getting close to the cut-off time."

As the two families signed up, Goku thought of something, "Say Debra, do you know if anyone else is coming?"

"Eto . . . Kuririn and Yamcha are coming so Bulma, Puar, Mutenroshi-sama and Oolong'll probably be coming too. I couldn't tell ya if Tien, Ranchi, and Chouzu are gonna be here, since none of us knows where they live . . . and here comes Tim." When he arrived, Debra handed Ana to him and once again greetings and introductions were made before Tim and Chichi left to find seats and the others went to change.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kiichigo paced across the room, "I don't like this, Bardock. Now both of our sons are on Chikyuu."

"I don't like it either, but we have no other choice! There is no one else we trust that could go without Frieza finding out." Bardock replied, his voice betraying his concern.

"And if he does, then both our sons and Chikyuu will be destroyed . . ." Kiichigo wrapped her arms around herself.

Bardock came up behind her and held his mate close, "And Vegeta-sei shortly after . . . but Vegeta-Ou believes that he needs to be told now. Chikyuu has come to Frieza's attention and if we want to succeed, Kakarott must know what is about to happen!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few minutes later, the four emerged from the changing rooms and headed towards the arena where the elimination rounds would take place. Goku and Gohan were both wearing orange gi's with a blue short-sleeve undershirt, belt, wristbands, and boots. Goku's had the "kame" kanji while Gohan's had the kanji for "Son". Debra and Jianu were wearing mint-green gi's with a lavender short-sleeve undershirt, belt, wristbands, and boots. Debra's gi also had the "kame" kanji and Jianu's had the kanji for "ji", the first kanji for her name. Jianu grabbed Gohan's hand and started dragging him across the courtyard, "Come on Gohan-kun! We gotta hurry!"

"How come?"

"`Cause the kid's Budokai starts before the adults!"

Goku and Debra watched as their children ran off. '_That is sooo cute!_' Debra thought.

"Oi minna!" The two senshi turned to see their old friends: Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chouzu standing behind them.

"Hey guys!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Radditz looked out across the crowd trying to spot any of the people that hung around his brother. Upon his arrival to Chikyuu, Radditz had begun his search. He hadn't been surprised to learn that Kakarott was a regular competitor in this competition. But he was stunned when he'd found that his little brother did not go by the name Kakarott, but rather Son Goku. He had also managed to find pictures of his brother with some people who were apparently his friends. These were the faces he was scanning for and . . . There!! About ten feet from where he was sitting, Radditz spotted some of the people he'd seen in the pictures. '_This will be easier than I thought._'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gohan and Jianu were leaning against a wall while they waited for the Junior matches to begin. "Oi Jianu! Who's your friend?" They both turned to see a girl Gohan's age, with dark purple hair and three eyes, heading their way.

"Hanabira*!" Jianu exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly. She turned to Gohan, "Gohan-kun, this is Hanabira, Tien-san and Ranchi-san's daughter. Hanabira, this is Son Gohan, Goku-san's son."

"Hajimemashite."

"So ya think we'll have any competition today?" Jianu asked.

Hanabira sighed, "I dunno, so far it looks like the three of us are the only ones with a high ki level."

"Bummer."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The announcer came out and welcomed everyone to the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai.

'_Oh great,_' Radditz groaned silently as the announcer went on to say that they would begin with the Junior's tournament. It wasn't until he saw one of the first competitors that he got interested. '_Nani?! A tail?! That boy is a saiya-jin! He must be Kakarott's son!_'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Say Jianu-san . . . " Gohan began as Hanabira stepped onto the ring for her first match.

"Hnnn?"

"Where'd ya meet Hanabira-san? I thought your okaasan said no one knew where her parents lived."

Jianu chuckled, "We don't. But most of us were here for the last Budokai and that's when I met her." Her expression turned thoughtful, "She's gotten a lot stronger since then."

"Did ya fight her?"

"Iie, she was still too little to fight."

"Oh, wakatta."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I won't bore you with the details of the first few matches. Gohan, Jianu, and Hanabira all easily won their matches. So it wasn't until the final rounds that things got interesting . . .

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hanabira regarded her opponent thoughtfully. He was eight years-old ( three years her senior ) and a red-belt in karate. He was good . . . but she was the daughter of Tenshinhan.

"Hajime kudasai!"

Hanabira dashed forward and kicked out with her right leg, sweeping the boy off his feet. He caught himself and backflipped away from her. When he looked up she was gone . . . opening his senses he realized just in time that she was on his left! Swinging his arm around he punched Hanabira in her face sending her flying across the ring. She shook her head, clearing it. He packed a powerful punch!

"You're good . . . but I'm through playing . . ."

The boy looked at her oddly, '_What does she mean by that?_'

Hanabira raised her arms in front of her face . . .

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Back in the green room . . .**_

"Cover your eyes, Gohan-kun," Jianu warned.

"Ahre?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Taiyouken!!" The entire area was filled with a blinding light. While he was still recovering, Hanabira dashed forward and knocked the boy out of the ring.

"Akira-senshi is out of the ring! Hanabira-senshi is the winner!"

She smiled as Akira got climbed back onto the ring, "You okay?"

"Hai, hai," he replied rubbing the back of his head. "Where'd ya learn how to do that?"

"My `tousan, Tenshinhan taught me."

"Hayai," Akira was impressed. He took her hand and shook it, "You're the first person to beat me in a long time."

"Hanabira grinned, "Maybe you'll win next time."

Akira grinned back, "Maybe."

Still smiling Hanabira led him over to her friends, "Akira, I'd like you to meet Son Gohan and Jianu. Guys, this is Akira."

"Hajimemashite." Akira shook hands with Gohan and then Jianu. When their hands touched, the two stared at each other, a look of recognition on their faces.

"I . . . I think I know you . . ."

"Saa . . . or we _**should**_ know each other . . ."

"What are you guys talking about?! You just met!" Hanabira exclaimed.

Jianu turned to her, "I don't know how to explain it . . . but somehow we know each other."

"And it has something to do with these, " Akira lifted his right sleeve as did Jianu, to reveal very similar birthmarks. The only difference was the number of stars, Akira had one star and Jianu had three.

"Uso!" Gohan and Hanabira breathed.

"This can't be a coincidence . . ." Gohan started, but his speculations would have to wait as the announcer's voice interrupted. It was time for the next match: Son Gohan vs. Jianu

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jianu and Gohan smiled and bowed to each other, they knew this was going to be a good fight.

"Hajime kudasai!" 

The two senshi charged and met in the middle punching, kicking, and blocking each other. Gohan grunted as Jianu's knee hit him in the stomach. Falling down, he caught himself just before he hit the ground. "Yikes!" He rolled away as Jianu's foot came down, right where he'd just been, cracking the ring. Jumping back to his feet he crossed his arms in front of his face to block her punch. But the punch was just a feint, Jianu struck out with her leg and kicked Gohan clear across the ring and out over the grass. He stopped himself just inches away from the ground. "Whew! That was close."

"You comin' back up or should I come out ta meet you?"

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'," Gohan grumbled as he flew back into the ring. He smirked at Jianu and crouched into his fighting stance once again, "Let's get serious." he challenged.

"You're on!" The two senshi charged again and the audience lost them. All that could be seen were quick flashes of movement, accompanied by sounds of a fist or leg making physical contact. Then . . . Wham! Jianu came crashing into the ring, digging a small trench into it with her back. "Itai!" she groaned, standing back up. Looking up she saw Gohan still levitating above the ring. '_Let's see what he thinks of this!_' Cupping her right hand behind her, Jianu began gathering her ki.

'_What is she up to?_' Gohan wondered. 

Suddenly a green sphere of ki, about the size of a baseball, appeared in her hand. "Nichibotsu Tama!" Jianu wound up and threw it right at him. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise and he dove out of the way, only to have the ki ball follow him.

"Shimatta!" Gohan increased his speed to put some distance between him and the ball. Turning around he braced himself and gave a kiai shout. When the smoke cleared Gohan was unscathed. He looked to the ring where Jianu had been standing . . . and she wasn't there. "Nani?!" he turned around and struck out with his left arm blocking Jianu's punch, following with his right arm he struck her across the face . Then the audience lost them again. Wham! Once again Jianu went flying towards the ground, this time she didn't crash into the ring, but the ground next to it. Smiling, Gohan lowered himself back to the ring as Jianu climbed back up. The two young senshi bowed to each other then walked back to the green room while the audience was going wild behind them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hanabira grinned and clapped Jianu on her back, "That was awesome!"

"ITAI!!!!"

"Jianu-san, daijoubu-ka?!" Gohan looked upset, had he hurt her that badly?

"Yah, I'm fine. But I'm gonna have a huge bruise there tomorrow."

"Gomen nasai," Gohan replied looking sheepish.

Jianu shook her head, "Don't worry `bout it, Gohan-kun. It's nothin'." She chuckled, "`Sides, you gotta fight Hanabira next."

Gohan and Hanabira grinned in anticipation. The announcer came over and asked Gohan if he wanted to take a break before the next match. He didn't, he was ready now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As they waited for the announcer to begin the fight a familiar voice rang out over the roar of the crowd. "Ganbare yo, Hanabira!!"

Gohan stared at the owner of the voice in shock. She had blond hair and only two eyes, but other than that she was identical to Hanabira. "Nani?!"

"That's my twin sister, Capullo( _pronounced:_ kapuiyo )."

"T-t-twin?!"

"Hai, Son Gohan. I have a twin. We're almost identical."

"I can tell."

They bowed to each other . . . "Hajime kudasai!" Dashing forward Gohan punched at Hanabira with his right arm. She ducked, and grabbing hold of his arm, threw him across the ring. Catching himself, Gohan backflipped over to where she was standing and caught her under the chin with his leg. Hanabira grunted and kicked out with her left leg as she fell on her side, knocking him down as well. They both flipped back up to their feet, smiled then vanished.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Akira looked over at Jianu who was moving her eyes around quickly. "Can you see them?!"

"Yah, they're good."

Akira shook his head, "I can't follow them at all. `Course I couldn't follow you either . . ."

"Look! There!!" Hanabira and Gohan were face-to-face, holding each other by the hands in a fierce grip.

"They look even."

"Iie, Gohan-kun's gonna win," Jianu replied still watching the two strain against one another.

"How do ya know that?"

She pointed, "Look, Hanabira's legs are sliding real slow. She's losing her grip on the ring." Sure enough, no sooner had Jianu finished her sentence when Hanabira slipped. Gohan fell flat on his back and threw her over his head, hard. Hanabira crashed into the outer wall and fell to the ground. Getting up on her hands and knees, she shook her head before standing up and bowing to Gohan. He returned her bow and the announcer came over declaring Son Gohan the winner of the Junior's tournament.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Radditz smirked, his nephew was an impressive fighter, as were the last two girls he had fought. Now he was looking forward to seeing how his brother and his friends fought.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As expected all the Z senshi made it into the final rounds of the Budokai and the line-up was as follows:

Yamcha vs. Debra  
Chapa Ou vs. Tenshinhan  
Son Goku vs. Chouzu  
Seigo vs. Kuririn

In the first round, Debra defeated Yamcha, much to Bulma's disappointment and Tien had no trouble with Chapa Ou. Goku beat Chouzu( of course ), and Kuririn wiped the floor with Seigo. In round two, Debra gave quite a fight before losing to Tien and Kuririn and Goku had a match to remember. Round three, Son Goku vs. Tenshinhan took out what was left of the ring, but when it was over it was Son Goku who won the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The gang had all gathered outside the Budokai arena and were considering going out for dinner together when a strange voice spoke up from behind them. "Sumimasen." They turned and stared at the newcomer, he was very tall and had wild black hair that went down past his knees. Goku's face scrunched in concentration, for some reason this man looked familiar . . . The man looked right at Goku, "It's good to see you again, little brother."

January 12, 2001

****

* ~ Hanabira-petal 

** ~ Capullo-(flower)bud {This one's Spanish, not Japanese.}

****

Want me to write the adult rounds of the Budokai? Then [email me][1]!  
If I get enough requests I'll write it up!

* * *

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.

   [1]: mailto:Jianu@digitalanime.com



	3. Chapter 2-An End to Isolation

__Dragon Ball Z-Revolution

__**Chapter 2**-An End to Isolation

* * *

"It's good to see you again, little brother."

"NANI?!!"

Radditz couldn't help but smirk at the looks of disbelief and shock on their faces. Once again, he focused on Goku, "Kakarott, I must speak with you . . ."

Goku blinked in confusion, "Ano . . . Are you talking to me?"

Now it was Radditz's turn to blink, "Of course. Who else would I be?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. But my name isn't Kakarott. It's Son Goku."

Suddenly it occurred to Radditz as to why his brother had changed his name, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Me, Okaasan, Otousan, our home Vegeta-sei . . ."

"Vegeta-**sei**?!" his friends yelled.

Radditz nodded his head, "Hai. Perhaps we should go elsewhere to talk . . ."

"Okay," Goku cheerfully agreed.

"Wait a minute Son-kun," Bulma interrupted, "How do we know he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I mean its like, all your life there's been no sign of anyone who could be related to you . . . and then this guy just pops out of nowhere, claiming to be your brother," Debra continued.

"And if you're really from another planet . . . what're ya doing here?" Kuririn finished, staring directly at Radditz. The others nodded in agreement.

Radditz chuckled, he'd been expecting this, "Well for starters . . ." uncoiling his tail from his waist he watched as they stared at him in shock. "This at least proves that we are the same, little brother. I also have this . . ." reaching into his pocket, Radditz pulled out what appeared to be a blank picture frame. He pressed a button and an image appeared on the screen. Their were four people in the picture, a man who looked identical to Goku, save that his skin was a golden shade and had a scar running down his left cheek. The man had his arm around a tall woman with long, spiky, black hair. Standing next to them was a younger version of Radditz, and in the woman's arms was a baby with hair that spiked out just like Goku's. "Our okaasan Kiichigo, our otousan Bardock, myself, and you little brother."

Goku stared at the picture and then at Radditz for a long time before speaking, "Oniisan." He was smiling broadly, finally he knew who his family was!

Chichi finally found her voice, "They look so happy together . . ." she whispered softly. "So why has Goku-sa been here all this time instead of with you and your parents?"

Radditz sighed, "That in itself, is a long story as are the answers to all of your other questions. We should find a more suitable place to talk."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few hours later found them all at Capsule Corp. "First of all, my name is Radditz and as I said before I am Kakarott's older brother . . ."

"Hold it! Why do you keep calling Goku-sa by that name?" Chichi interrupted.

"Because that is the name our okaasan gave him at his birth and the name I have always known him by."

"But that's not the name he calls himself by."

"One day I may be able to call him by his other name, but not today. There are more important issues at hand right now."

Chichi nodded in acceptance, it was a start.

"So as you were saying . . ." Debra prodded.

Radditz smiled before continuing, "Kakarott and I are saiya-jins. A proud and ancient warrior race from Vegeta-sei. The reason my brother is here . . ." he paused and took a deep breath, "is because we hid him here."

"Nani?!!"

Radditz winced, these Chikyuu-jin screamed a lot. "For you to understand why we hid him, I'll need to explain a little of our history . . . . . Around seven centuries ago a being named Frieza arrived on Vegeta-sei. He conquered planets, sometimes selling them to other races, and wanted the saiya-jins to work for him. Back then, our people were noble warriors and held great martial arts tournaments with competitors from across the universe. That's how we came to Frieza's attention, he'd heard of our great strength and natural fighting abilities and wished to add us to his army of mercenaries. The king would have refused but Frieza had made him an unrefusable offer . . . join his army or have our entire planet destroyed. Realizing that not even our elite soldiers stood a chance against Frieza and his men . . . and our people have been working for Frieza ever since. Conquering and purging planets for him across the universe."

"Purging?" Goku asked softly hoping he'd heard his brother wrong.

Radditz nodded sadly, but flicked his eyes at the children before 'pathing to Goku, '_There are many things I must tell you that the children should not hear._'

'_Saa._'

Radditz returned his attention to the group who still look stunned, "Twenty-seven years ago our prince was born with an extremely high power-level, the highest ever seen, and it is our hope that he could become the Densetsu wa Super Saiya-jin (legendary super saiya-jin). But Frieza has kept a close eye on him and he has been unable to try. The only thing keeping our hope alive was what happened five years after the prince was born." He smirked and looked at Goku, "_**You**_ were born little brother. Your power level at birth was almost as high as the prince's. When the king learned of this he had our father rig your second power reading so that we could send you to a backwater planet to be hidden."

Debra shook her head, "But why did you wait so long? Why leave him alone for so long?"

"We had no choice. Frieza watched us far too closely for us to risk it. Even my being here now is incredibly dangerous. If Frieza knew I was here both this planet and Vegeta-sei would be destroyed."

Goku stared at his brother hardly able to believe what he was hearing, "Then why . . ."

Radditz cut him off, "Why risk the destruction of two planets for a visit? This is not a pleasure trip dear brother. Chikyuu has come to Frieza's attention. He wants to know why you haven't conquered it yet. In a few months a contingent of soldiers from Vegeta-sei will arrive to occupy Chikyuu. They will be led by our prince," he smirked, " . . . effectively getting him on Chikyuu so the two of you can train together." He now leveled a severe gaze first at Goku and then his friends, "When they arrive you must not fight! None of you! If you try and fight, you will be killed! You do not have sufficient strength now to defeat even a third class warrior, let alone the elite and first class ones that will be accompanying the prince."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gohan, Hanabira, Jianu, and Capullo sat outside on the roof of Capsule Corp. The adults had sent them outside so Radditz could tell them some things that he did not want them to hear.

"Man, this is totally nuts!" Jianu said shaking her head, "I mean this is so crazy its almost unbelievable!"

"I know," Hanabira replied before turning to Gohan, "So how're you taking all this, Gohan-kun?"

Gohan sighed before answering, "Well I'm not really sure what to think . . . I just found out my `Tousan is from another planet. I finally know who my grandparents are and I've got to meet my uncle. But I also found out that a bunch of people from `Tousan's home planet are coming here to take over our planet."

"Don't forget that your otousan is also the second strongest saiya-jin ever born . . ." Hanabira continued.

"And that he's going to train with the saiya-jin prince so that the two of them can become the 'densetsu wa super saiya-jin', whatever that is. And that our parents may soon be fighting for not only Chikyuu's freedom but the entire universe too," Jianu finished.

"A lot of people are gonna get hurt aren't they?" the three turned to Capullo, she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, a pensive look on her face.

"I'm afraid so little one."

"AH!!!" The kids jumped at the sound of Radditz's voice from behind them.

"There are rough times ahead and you must all be strong, for you too will have to fight."

"But why?" Jianu asked him. "There's so many adult fighters, they wouldn't need us."

"Not to mention that our parents wouldn't let us fight anyway," Gohan added.

Radditz shook his head sadly, "The size and strength of Frieza's army guarantees that we will need every warrior we can get. I saw you fight today . . . when Chikyuu is secured we will begin your training along with your parents'."

"Do the grown-ups know?"

"Iie. I didn't feel the need to worry them any more than I already have. They'll find out soon enough."

"Radditz-san?"

The saiya-jin warrior turned to Capullo, "Yes little one?"

She bowed her head and looked up at him sadly, "I want to help, but I'm not a fighter like my sister is."

He smiled at her, "That's all right. When the time comes you'll know what to do."

Hanabira chuckled, "Too bad you don't take after Okaasan a little more, at least her violent half."

"What?!"

Gohan grinned, "It's like this 'Jisan. Their mom has two personalities, so it's kinda like they have two moms. Ranchi-san has purple hair like Hanabira does, but she's real sweet and gentle."

"But Kushami-san has blond hair and is really wild. `Kaasan told me she can always produce a gun, but no one's sure how," Jianu finished for him.

"But they both love `Tousan and us," Hanabira said happily.

Radditz was stunned a woman with two personalities? "How do you know she's going to change?"

Capullo smiled, "She sneezes."

"She what?!"

"She sneezes and becomes the other person," Capullo explained patiently.

Radditz shook his head, Chikyuu-jin!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Radditz stayed on Chikyuu for a week, spending most of his time there with his brother. He learned about Goku's life on Chikyuu and told him all about their parents. Reassuring his little brother that their parents had been heartbroken over sending him away and that they were eager to see him again. After he had left the Z senshi began training in earnest, knowing that the true battle was not far off.

The day the saiya-jins arrived was hard. The Z senshi watched as the Chikyuu armies were laid to waste by the saiya-jin warriors.

Goku clenched his fists angrily, knowing that there was nothing he could do. Chichi put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. She knew how hard this was for him. Gohan sat on the stairs his head bowed sadly, it was so hard just sitting there!

Across the world Debra switched off the TV and slammed a fist against her palm. Tim wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Jianu had taken Ana into her room and was rocking her baby sister in an attempt to soothe both of them. They could both feel their parent's anguish, but couldn't do anything to help them and it hurt.

At Kame House, Kuririn, Bulma, Yamcha, and Kamesennin watched angrily, hating being so helpless.

Tenshinhan soothed a distraught Ranchi, while Chouzu helped Hanabira do the same with Capullo. The two had begun sobbing over the tremendous loss of life, and could not stop.

Chikyuu's age of innocence was over, and this was only a small sample of what they knew was to come. As the Z senshi watched on, they prayed that this would be the worst that their home would have to suffer.

February 05, 2001

* * *

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	4. Chapter 3-Deception

__Dragon Ball Z-Revolution

_**Chapter 3**-Deception_

* * *

After two weeks of lying low with his family, Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk with someone who knew how he felt, someone close to his age. 

One phone call later . . . 

Jianu was flying towards Gohan's home. He met her halfway and the two young senshi went to find a quiet place to talk.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" . . . . I think what bothers me the most, is that I can't make `Tousan or `Kaasan feel better," Jianu moaned plaintively. They'd been talking for some time now, and were finally getting to the root of their problems.

"Uhn. They take it so personally `cause they care so much. It's kinda like . . . they feel everyone's pain."

"There has to be something we can do . . . ."

"Iie. `Jichan Radditz said if we tried to help early, we'd be killed. So right now we just gotta wait."

"I guess you're right, but still . . ." she trailed off, slamming her fist into her hand.

"I know," Gohan replied. Neither one spoke much after that. They simply sat there, taking comfort in each other's presence.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jianu sighed heavily as she flew back home, _'I guess I should land and get out my airbike._' It had been decided amongst the Z senshi that it would be safer for them to not use Buukuujuutsu for the time being. But Jianu couldn't help it. Flying was a part of her, a freedom she reveled in, and it was very hard to give up. So she only flew far from the city, being careful not to be seen.

A voice spoke out from behind her, "So Chikyuu-jin can fly." Jianu gasped and turned around, her eyes wide. Levitating behind her was a handsome man dressed in strange-looking, light blue armor, a long tail swinging slowly behind him. He was a saiya-jin! Toma couldn't help but smile at the expression on the girl's face, she looked stunned. He frowned slightly when he saw the terror in her eyes. '_She thinks I'm going to kill her,_' he thought. Smiling slightly, he spoke to her, "You're the one I've been picking up on my scouter, aren't you?" Toma said it more as a statement than a question and Jianu nodded meekly. His face grew serious, "You should be more careful. The time for battle is nearing, little one." Jianu said nothing and Toma continued, "Now, hurry and go home child."

"Hai!"

Toma chuckled as he watched her land and go tearing across the landscape. "Nice kid. Not too strong and lacks experience, but that will change in time."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Not one week later, the Son family had some unexpected visitors . . .**_

The door burst open and Goku took a defensive stance in front of Chichi as three strangely armored men came inside. One of whom bore an incredible resemblance to Goku. 

Gohan was drawn into the room by the commotion, "Otousan! Okaasan!"

"Stay back Gohan!" 

One of them, a short man with a muscular compact frame and black up-swept hair turned to Goku, "Kakarott, we've come to find out why you did not complete your mission."

"Mission? What are you talking about?"

"You were sent here to conquer this planet for Lord Frieza. Don't tell me you've forgotten!" the man sneered.

Goku scowled, "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about. And my name isn't Kakarott. It's Son Goku!"

A tall bald man with a mustache turned to the short man, "What should we do, Vegeta-Ouji?"

Goku blinked in surprise, '_This is the saiya-jin prince?_'

Vegeta thought for a moment, "We'll bring Kakarott back with us and report to Lord Frieza."

"And the other two?"

"Kill them."

Chichi screamed and before Goku could say a word a voice rang out loudly in his mind. '_Say nothing or they **will** die!_'

The bald saiya-jin raised his hand and began charging his ki.

"Goku-sa!"

Suddenly he turned around and fired out the still-open door. The blast smashed into the next mountain, creating a huge explosion. The Son family stared at the saiya-jins, completely baffled. What was going on?

"Executions complete Vegeta-Ouji."

"Good job, Nappa. Turles, bring Kakarott. Ikuzo!"

Gohan was about to protest when he heard his father's mental voice, '_Gohan, don't say anything. When we're gone I want you and your mother to go over to Bulma's. Don't worry everything will be all-right_.' As Turles took hold of Goku, he winked at Chichi and Gohan while Goku gave them an encouraging smile. Then the four saiya-jins went out the door and flew off.

Chichi ran to the yard and watched as they disappeared over the horizon. "Goku-sa," she whispered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Goku blinked in surprise as they reached the Emperor's palace. But it wasn't their location that had him confused, it was the large spaceship occupying the courtyard. They landed and went in.

Once inside, Vegeta immediately headed off on his own. Nappa turned to Turles, "Take Kakarott to the infirmary and have the doctors perform a full physical on him."

"Hai."

As the two headed to the infirmary Goku had to ask, "Why do ya need ta check me out? I'm healthy."

"It's not your health we're concerned about, cousin. It's your head," Turles answered him.

"My head?" Goku still didn't understand . . . Wait a minute . . . did he just say . . . "Cousin?!"

Turles chuckled, "You didn't think it was a coincidence that we look so much alike, now did you Kakarott?" He turned and spoke so softly that Goku could hardly hear him, "Say nothing of what occurred before until the prince tells you it is safe. Frieza has ears everywhere." 

Goku nodded, Radditz had said something similar to him months ago.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Vegeta eyed the medical reports on Kakarott. It seemed that the Chikyuu raised saiya-jin had suffered a serious blow to the head as a child. That would account for the his loss of memory. With luck, Frieza would accept this and not require him to kill Kakarott. They had prepared for his "execution" anyway, as they had for his family. But it would be much easier to bring Kakarott to Vegeta-sei later on if he was "alive".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Goku fidgeted in his new armor as Vegeta made his report to Frieza. He wasn't used to wearing form-fitting clothing and on top of that he'd been getting a real creepy feeling from Frieza ever since his horned face had first appeared on the monitor. Turles elbowed him in the ribs and Goku stopped fidgeting.

" . . . as you can see Frieza-sama, Kakarott suffered severe head-trauma as a child. We believe this is the reason he did not complete his mission," Vegeta was saying.

"What do you plan on doing with him?"

Vegeta bowed slightly, "With your permission, we will retrain him from the ground-up. Due to this planet's low gravity and lack of even low-level warriors, his strength is negligible. He's also lost his tail somehow, but we may be able to restore it."

Frieza sat back in his hover-chair and debated over having the third-class monkey killed right then, or allowing his pet monkey prince to have a pet of his own. "Do what you like with him and the planet. If you choose to keep it, be sure there are no high-level warriors in hiding."

Vegeta and the others bowed low, "Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Frieza-sama." The monitor went dark and the tension in the room visibly decreased. Vegeta began to leave the room, "Come with me Kakarott."

Goku blinked in surprise before following, "Hai."

Vegeta led Goku outside of the ship all the way to the palace garden. " . . . I suppose you're wondering what just went on."

Goku nodded his head, "I also want to know why you staged that "execution" of my family."

Vegeta took a deep breath before answering, "It's standard procedure to kill anyone found with possible traitors. As far as Frieza is concerned, your mate and son are dead." He smirked, "We had a more elaborate "death" planned for you, had Frieza ordered us to kill you. Fortunately we didn't need it."

"Arigato."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Hmph. Radditz should have explained the situation to you, so I won't waste time repeating it. The first order of business is to find a suitable place to train."

Goku smiled, "My friend Bulma and her `Tousan have been working on some training equipment for us. Why don't we check with her first?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Vegeta eyed the rounded domes of the Capsule Corporation complex with surprise. Nestled amongst the largely rectangular buildings that made up the West Capital, its unique structure made it stick out. "This is it?"

"Yep." They landed at the outer gate and immediately people began to panic. Goku sweat-dropped, "Oops. Maybe we should've landed inside the yard."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Baka. Come on."

The two saiya-jins took off again, this time landing in front of the door. Goku reached up and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Bulma's mother. "Goku-chan! I'm so glad you're here! Chichi and Gohan-chan told us what happened and we were all so worried about you!" She blinked in surprise when she noticed Vegeta, "Oh! Who's your friend?"

Goku grinned, "This is Vegeta, the saiya-jin prince. Vegeta, this is Bulma's okaasan."

"Hajimemashite! Come on in! Everyone's waiting in the living room!" with that Bulma's mother turned around and led them inside.

Vegeta stared after her, what was with this woman? Sensing his confusion Goku chuckled, "Don't worry, she's always like that." With that the Chikyuu raised saiya-jin entered Capsule Corp, followed by a still slightly bewildered Vegeta.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oi minna!"

"Goku!!"

As he entered the room Chichi dashed over and jumped on him, hugging him tightly while the rest of his friends got up and came over. Everyone was there and everyone had questions.

"Whoa! Minna, sit down and I'll let ya know what happened." Goku turned around to look in the hallway, "Oi Vegeta, come on in and meet my friends." Feeling suddenly nervous Vegeta scowled deeply, he was the saiya-jin no ouji! Why should he care what they think? Stepping into the room he looked at the people assembled there, without his scouter he had no idea how strong they were but some of them were obviously warriors. Goku grinned and turned to his friends, "Minna, this is Vegeta. he's the saiya-jin prince." As a group they stared at him, an assortment of emotions gracing each of their faces. "Vegeta, these are my friends and family: this my son Gohan and my wife Chichi, my best friend Kuririn, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Tenshinhan, his wife Kushami and their daughters Hanabira and Capullo, Chouzu, Debra and her daughter Jianu, and my sensei Muten-Roshi. They're the strongest fighters on Chikyuu." Goku smiled happily at the prince.

Vegeta on the other hand looked very worried, these were the only warriors Chikyuu had to offer? This was worse than he had feared, much worse.

March 05, 2001

* * *

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


End file.
